Gotta Fap, Never Stop
by Kream45
Summary: Lucio buys a pair of VR goggles to play scary horror games. But as he finds out, the goggles are much more fun when used with a special type of 'entertainment', one that starts with hen and ends with tai.


**/Just a silly filler, to keep you weirdos entertained while I think of the next chapter for Overwatch Self-Defense Course./**

 **/btw, search for "Long Live! Hentai Eroge" on YouTube, after you're done reading this story. You won't regret it./**

Lucio was just fapping in his room, and as he ejaculated, a door bell rang.

"Coming!" he shouted, as he wiped the cum off himself with a tissue and pulled his pants back up. Then he opened the door and saw a courier.

"Good morning." He said, "Here's a package for you."

The courier put the package in Lucio's hands.

"Thanks, how much do I pay?" Lucio asked.

"You pay one million one hundred and eleven thousand one hundred and eleven dollars."

And then Lucio put a bullet to his head.

He went to his room and unwrapped the package.

"Wow! It's Oculus Rift!" he exclaimed, "Now I can finally enjoy the most of horror games!"

He plugged the goggles into his computer and launched a scary horror game. Then he put the goggles on, played some of the game and crapped his pants.

He quickly ran to the bathroom, to clean his ass and change pants.

"Holy shit…" he gasped, "That was way too scary!"

He came back to his room and opened up Chrome. He googled: _"What can I use Oculus Rift for other than horror games?"_

After 12 miliseconds, he got a reply:

" _VR PORN M8!"_

Lucio's heartbeat rate increased.

"What?!" He said in shock, "There is VR porn?!"

He got all sweaty around the butthole and on the gooch.

Lucio googled "VR porn", and some weird hentai game showed up. He was not a big fan of hentai, but damn, those screenshots looked promising.

He downloaded the game torrent and unpacked it. Then, he double-clicked the exe file.

"Dafuq is this?" Lucio said to himself, when looking at the main menu. He put on Oculus, and it was like he was really there.

"Wait… is this girl even 18 in the first place?" he asked himself. He looked at the "scene" menu. "Dafuq? Why is this girl blindfolded and gagged?!"

He engaged one scene, and when he saw this hentai anime girl riding on his cock, he instantaneously put his dick out and started fapping. He came in like 10 seconds and changed the scene, where he was fucking this girl from behind. This time he came in 7 seconds, and ejaculated all over his desk.

Finally, he chose the scene where he was screwing the girl while holding her leg on his shoulder (that made him extra horny and diamond-hard), and he started fapping very furiously. His fap-rate was about 120 faps per second. He came in 4 seconds, covering carpet, walls and ceiling, as well as all the furniture in his room, in semen.

"Jesus Christ…" he gasped, "I can't believe I just faped three times in a row to a hentai rape game, where the girl was like 15, holy fuck.

He enabled his Cum Remover 2000 and all the semen from his room was gone. It's a device that sucks up all semen (but not straight from your balls, don't worry) from a 5 meter radius, and teleports it to the moon.

Lucio hid the game deep on his computer, so that nobody can find it, and changed the folder name so that nobody can suspect anything.

From that day on, Lucio fapped to VR porn everyday, and quickly became the world's first ever professional VR fapper. His job was to fap to VR porn and give it a score from 0 to 100.

It turned out that all the best VR games that would come out, were always hentai rape games with young girls. Lucio soon realized that nobody will ever make a VR porn game with 18+ girls and without rape, and he realized he was sinful.

He dropped his job and became a priest. He sacrificed his sexual needs for the ability to heal people and deal massive holy damage, as well as summoning angels to help him fight evil.

People loved the fact, that somewhere out there, there was an afro-american priest that took care of them. Moral: drop fapping, become a priest.

 **THE END**

Actually don't drop fapping, fapping is healthy and every fap cures one thousand cancer cell somewhere in the world. Fap furiously and often, cuz that may save someone's life.


End file.
